The costs and carbon impact of energy use are becoming increasingly important to consumers, organizations and governments. Organizations may be reassessing their energy use in response to impending regulation, high costs, and public perception. The energy required to operate an organization's technology, such as technology used in the workplace, or technology used in a data center, may account for a significant portion of the organization's energy use. For example, the energy costs attributable to a data center can run upwards of one million dollars per month, and the carbon impact of a data center may be significant. Organizations may be able to reduce their energy costs and carbon impact by operating energy efficient technology.